


a place where miracles happen

by mollivanders



Category: Lost, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: The shuttle lands in a half-controlled crash on the edge of one of the islands, the sand offering a harder landing than it suggested from above. The impact knocks Jyn into the bulkhead with a hard crash and her head spins as she tries to right herself.“Everyone okay?” she croaks, blinking. Beside her on the deck, she checks Cassian’s breathing, his form very still but for his staggered breaths.(They are running out of second chances.)[A Lost AU giftfic]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).



> This is a gift fic that came out of my offer of Galentine's Day offerings. Very belated but finished at last! The prompt was for Jyn/Cassian + Lost AU. I hope you enjoy it dear! I threw in as many Easter eggs as the fic could handle :) If you haven't seen the show, you should still be able to play along. Just know that they are on an island where miracles and also _really bad things_ happen.

“Jump!” Tonc screams at Bodhi, his hands slipping on the controls. As the hyperdrive kicks in, Jyn lurches forward with the rest of the ship, Cassian’s body cradled in her lap.

They’re alive.

(They’re alive, for now.)

+

The stolen shuttle is badly damaged from the battle and Bodhi isn’t in much better shape. He and Tonc had managed to escape the blast radius of a grenade but were still worse for wear. They six are all that are left of the original strike team, slumped across the deck in various stages of distress and consciousness. 

(She knows they are lucky to be here at all.)

Jyn had half-dragged, half-carried Cassian onto the ship with her and collapsed under their combined weight on take-off. In the back, Baze was carefully dressing Chirrut’s wounds. 

“Where did you jump to?” Baze asks, his gruff voice carrying through the heavy stillness of the ship, and Bodhi turns in his seat with a strained wince. 

“We’re heading back to the rebel base,” he says, and Jyn looks up. “Just had the computer take the long route to avoid any Imperial patrols.” He pauses, breathing heavily, before continuing. “It should take three days.”

“Cassian might not last three days,” Jyn bursts out. “Can’t you cut it shorter?” Bodhi stares at her for a long moment before nodding. “No promises,” he says, “but I’ll see if I can trim it. There should be a medkit on board in the ‘fresher.”

She slips out from under Cassian’s sleeping form, his pulse weak but steady, and gets to work. 

He can’t die. She won’t _let_ him die.

+

They never make it to Yavin IV. Two hours after Bodhi had adjusted their course, they drop out of hyperspace unexpectedly. The shuttle alarms are blaring and Jyn wakes from dozing over Cassian’s form to Bodhi swearing in a language she doesn’t recognize.

“What is it?” she asks, limping to the bridge with Baze. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Bodhi yells and the ship rocks suddenly as though it has taken a hit. “Shields are down, scanners are down, but I don’t see _anything_ out there!”

There are no Imperials, no ships of any kind; the only sign of danger the blaring alarms and the dangerous tilt of the shuttle towards the planet’s atmosphere. _It’s very beautiful_ she thinks briefly, wildly, as the shuttle spins down towards one of a thousand islands peppering the ocean surface. _It looks familiar._

The shuttle lands in a half-controlled crash on the edge of one of the islands, the sand offering a harder landing than it suggested from above. The impact knocks Jyn into the bulkhead with a hard crash and her head spins as she tries to right herself.

“Everyone okay?” she croaks, blinking. Beside her on the deck, she checks Cassian’s breathing, his form very still but for his staggered breaths. 

(They are running out of second chances.)

+

“Systems are still down,” Bodhi says when she comes back from inspecting external damage to the shuttle, “but I have locked onto a signal. We might be able to broadcast our position to the Alliance from here.”

She nods, leaning heavily against the hatch and closes her eyes. “The port engine is damaged,” she reports, her voice level and clipped. “Nothing we can’t salvage from the rest of the ship though. Maybe a week.”

“Do we have rations for that?” Tonc asks and she looks over at where Cassian is still sleeping, his chest rising and falling reassuringly.

“We’ll have to forage,” she says and arches her back, stretching away exhaustion. “In the morning.”

+

The shuttle is cramped but there is space enough for them to curl up beside each other that first night. She lies down next to Cassian, studying his features in the dark. She can still see the spot where he’d been shot, though in the dark it’s harder to see the wound itself, and she knows he must have broken ribs and perhaps a crushed spine. He’d leaned against her with a painful limp as they’d left the tower and she is still not certain how he survived at all. How he came back at all. 

(The last thing she remembers is that somehow, impossibly – the color is coming back to his cheeks.

+

She wakes to Cassian shifting next to her, a sore groan escaping him as he turns his head.

“You’re awake!” she exclaims happily. Her chronometer insists that it’s still night and she lowers her voice. “How do you feel?” she asks, sitting up next to him and brushing the hair out of his face. “There are still painkillers in the medkit.”

He’s quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m fine, Jyn,” he says before adding with a wince, “a little sore, but fine.” She frowns, not believing him. “You fell several stories,” she says and digs the medscanner out of the medkit. “You can’t be fine.”

But the medscanner agrees with Cassian. Vitals strong, no broken bones, no injuries.

“What the hell?” she mutters and Cassian shrugs. “I’m still tired,” he amends. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s…fine,” she says, lying back down. Maybe the medscanner was broken. “We’ll see in the morning.”

(He falls asleep again long before she does.)

+

In the morning, Chirrut wakes up reporting perfect health. Whatever injuries he’d sustained from the stormtroopers were gone, and aside from superficial scratches they were all completely healthy.

“I’m fine,” Cassian insists again, strapping on his holster and preparing for a march through the jungle. “I promise,” he adds at Jyn’s skeptical look, “if I have to rest, I’ll tell you. But we need to find food. This freighter isn’t exactly stocked. And I need to stretch my legs.”

“Don’t forget the signal,” Baze says. “The pilot said we need to find the signal.”

She, Cassian and Baze head out into the jungle, the chime of soft waves fading into the background. The planet reminds her too much of Scarif and she just wants to get the hell out of there, but until Bodhi and Tonc repair the shuttle, there’s not much they can do. Chirrut rather ominously said he would keep watch outside the ship.

“The scanners aren’t picking up any major life forms,” Bodhi had said, to which Chirrut lowered his head with a mild frown. “Life forms that the ship can sense, perhaps,” he’d replied and at that Baze had groaned and swung out of the shuttle with his cannon.

“Has he always been like that?” Cassian asks Baze as they pick their way through the jungle, following the signal.

“Like what?” Baze asks as Jyn chops through a vine cluster. She turns to look at them and Cassian thinks for a moment before adding, “prescient.”

“You think someone is out here too,” Baze states and Jyn flicks her gaze between them.

“I think we didn’t drop out of hyperspace and crash here for no reason,” Cassian says.

They keep following the trail.

+

The next day, Jyn wanders off by herself, trailing the beach’s edge. The planet unsettles her; their miraculous recoveries unsettle her. Cassian unsettles her.

(Technically, being around Cassian with _everyone else_ unsettles her.)

She notices him tracking her when she spies him scrambling over the same rock formations she’d cleared not long before. She waits, her heart pounding from adrenaline, until he stumbles upon her. Despite herself, she finds herself smiling at him.

“I know you wanted to be alone,” he says, panting from the climb. “But someone needs to watch your back.” As he pauses, catching his breath she closes the distance between them, her boots sinking deep into soft sand. The smell of the ocean tickles at her senses and distant memories of Lah’mu war with more vivid memories of Scarif.

“I just needed to clear my head,” she says and nervously exhales. “There are too many people in that shuttle. Too many people to – ” She stops, frustrated.

He studies her, a smile playing at his lips. “I know what you mean. Do you want me to go back? If you radio in – ”

“No,” she interrupts quickly before catching herself and grins. “I don’t want to have to patch you up again.”

“On this planet?” he asks as she picks up her pack again and they continue walking. “I don’t think you need to worry about that.”

(A few kilometers later they discover an old bunker.

An _Old Republic_ bunker.)

+

“What do you think it is?” Tonc asks when they come back, proudly offering their friends shellfish and fruit for dinner. 

“No idea,” Jyn mumbles over a mouthful and looks at Cassian. Her knowledge of the Old Republic is hazy beyond the campfire stories told among Saw’s partisans.

“Still no idea where we are?” Cassian asks and Bodhi sighs. “We’ve got coordinates,” he answers, “but the navicomputer doesn’t have a record of any planet here. Either it’s still busted or the coordinates are wrong.”

“Perhaps there is another explanation,” Chirrut says, poking at his dinner. “What do you mean?” Jyn asks, leaning forward as Cassian frowns. “I have no idea,” he says and Baze rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

A sudden screaming and thrashing sound in the jungle have them jumping to their feet, weapons at the ready, but when they rush outside Jyn is frozen with horror at what they see.

There is something in the jungle.

(Something big.)

+

They sleep in the shuttle at night with the hatch closed despite the tempting fresh air from the beach. On the third night, Tonc wakes them all yelling that someone was trying to get inside.

By the time the shuttle hatch opens, the beach is empty but long scratches along the hull attest to Tonc’s account.

“I told you,” Chirrut says, his eyes focused far into the distance, “we are not alone here.”

After that, they take turns keeping watch and venture out in teams.

(So far, nobody has responded to their hijacked distress signal.)

+

“Bad news,” Bodhi reports. “I can fix the engine but the hyperdrive is still busted. There aren’t enough parts for both.” He frowns, as if he doesn’t want to mention the other problem but sighs in defeat. “Also, all the chronometers are out of sync. I can’t figure out what’s doing it but it could be a deeper problem with the ship’s systems.”

Cassian swears softly under his breath and Baze looks worried for the first time since they crashed here. “We could explore the bunker,” Jyn says to Cassian and the spy frowns. “We’d just need something to blow the door.”

“I’ll come,” Baze says and Cassian takes in the rest of the crew. “The rest of you stay here,” he orders, the Rebel captain once again. “We don’t know who else is here or what they want. This is our only way out of here,” he adds, interrupting Tonc’s protest. “We don’t get home without this ship.”

+

They try to take Baze when he steps out of the bunker before Jyn and Cassian.

(They don’t get him, but they try.)

“Thank you, little sister,” he says, panting as she takes another shot at the figures fleeing in the distance.

“We need to get out of here,” Cassian mutters, hefting the pack filled with miscellaneous parts onto his back. “Whatever it takes.”

She couldn’t agree more.

+

Her eyelids are drooping heavily when Cassian stirs beside her.

“What do you think happened?” he asks, and she drags her eyes open to face him. “About what?” she asks quietly, her eyes adjusting to ship’s gloom. Behind them, Tonc is keeping watch, his blaster rifle balanced on his knees as he faces the viewscreen. 

“The Death Star plans,” he says and she shifts closer, keeping her voice low. 

“I think they got them,” she answers, her throat suddenly dry. “I know they got them.”

He’s quiet as he looks at her and she shuts her eyes as he hesitantly reaches over to tuck her loose hair behind her ear.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “I believe you.”

“What do _you_ think happened?” she asks, curiosity suddenly beating at her heart, and somehow there is no space between them. They have shifted together, imperceptibly slow, and now that she’s realized it she is hyperaware of every cell in her body. The urge to touch him is palpable and heavy; instead she curls her fingers against the ship’s deck.

“I think we won,” he says.

+

Bodhi promises them one jump with the hyperdrive and then drops the really bad news on them.

“We need to jump from inside the atmosphere,” he says. “The scanners are still mostly down but I can tell there’s more interference the higher we go into the atmosphere. Whatever knocked us down here –”

“Will knock us right down again,” Baze says, his face unreadable. “So we jump from inside the atmosphere,” Jyn says, her fists clenching together with anxiety. “Doable.”

Bodhi makes a face and looks at Tonc. “It’s a strain on the engines,” the younger man says. “They’re repaired, but it’s not great. The shuttle could break apart in atmo.”

“Or we could make it,” Jyn says, determination thrumming through her veins. “We should go,” Chirrut says from the back. “We cannot stay here.”

Cassian nods beside her. “We’ll take the chance, Bodhi,” he says. “It’s all we’ve got.”

+

Their takeoff is rocky but optimistically upward, and as Jyn finishes strapping herself in next to Cassian he links her hand with his.

“Just in case,” he says over the roar of the battered engines, “thanks for not leaving me behind on Scarif.”

Her heart tightens as the shuttle rocks in mid-air, a thousand emotions clambering to the surface. Before Bodhi engages the hyperdrive, yelling at them all to hang on, she grips his hand hard. “Thank you for coming back,” she calls out, the only clear thought in her mind.

His smile is the last thing she sees before the jump to hyperspace.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> They have to go baaaaaaaaaaack. I'm [ladytharen](http://ladytharen.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to say hi!


End file.
